


You're all I need - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Multi, Nightmares, Pack Mom, Puppy Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Isaac's dad is killed by the kanima and he has anxiety attacks and nightmares about the traumatising experience and not to mention his abusive past. Being only 16, he has nowhere to call home which results in him staying with some friends for a few days, that is until he goes to see Y/N Hale at the loft and things change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major Isaac feels lately thus this mini fic was born. Enjoy x

Things hadn’t been easy for Isaac lately. First, he was suffering from the trauma of his abusive father which resulted in him having nightmares, getting no sleep and developing severe anxiety if he was to be crammed in small dark places, then he was bitten by none other than Derek Hale who had been out on a rampage looking for kids to turn into betas to create his own pack much to his mate, Y/N’s dismay when she had found out and now he had recently learnt that the newest supernatural creature; the kanima that was lurking in Beacon Hills had killed his father in a dark alleyway after Mr Lahey had ran after his son for once after they had a brief argument. Isaac had ran off and hid behind a dumpster quietly sobbing to himself when he heard a strange hissing noise. He had quietly peered out from his hiding spot and seen the creature lunge for his dad until his screams could no longer be heard. 

For the first few hours, Isaac had been sat in the Sheriff’s office down at the station as they let the young boy process what had just happened.  Afterwards, Isaac had got up and ran out of the doors. This was it. He was alone. He was 16 years old, still a minor which meant they’d make him stay in a foster home until he was 18. Isaac had enough trouble at school with bullies, he definitely didn’t want to add more.

For the next few weeks, Isaac would spend a few nights in a row at several friends houses. Being the closest to Scott, Isaac often crashed at the MCcall house but always feared they’d become too annoyed with him so he’d leave after 3 days even though Scott would reassure him things were fine and he was more than welcome. Even though Isaac liked Stiles as a friend, he had purposely been avoiding him. He knew his dad was the Sheriff of the town and even though he knew he meant well, Isaac didn’t want him to dig further into his case. 

Next was Lydia Martin. Lydia had helped mentor Isaac in most of his classes when his teachers assigned him a tutor throughout school. Sure at first, she was incredibly snobby but once she had found out that she too was apart of the supernatural world, something changed in her. She came less snobby and more humane. Since then she had always been nice to Isaac generally asking how he was doing, if he needed anything or any help. She had heard rumours around the school about Isaac’s abusive father. At first, she had brushed it off knowing people were trying to make the poor boy’s life even harder but she suddenly found that it was true when Isaac had come to school the next day in bruises and a broken arm. Isaac had found that Lydia was a good listener and incredibly dotting. Some nights when he’d want to talk about certain things she would always listen regardless of how early or late it was and she’d always offer him extra pillows or blankets when he needed it. The gesture was small but Isaac greatly appreciated it having something warm and soft close by.

Lastly was Y/N Hale. Y/N was Derek’s mate. He couldn’t understand why because they were complete opposites. Derek was always so grumpy and at times quite mean whereas Y/N always had a smile on her face and was incredibly happy, dotting and motherly towards him. After she had found out about Derek’s little spree, the couple hadn’t spoken for days. Y/N had left to have to some to herself when she realised that Derek had lied to her. After 4 days, she had come back to the loft and explained to him that the beta’s were now their responsibility and they would look after them. Derek agreed taking care of handling their supernatural abilities whereas Y/N focused on making sure they went to school, completed their homework, made their favourite food and were their shoulder to cry on. 

It was just after 2:30am. The sky was starting to brighten up and Isaac stood outside of the Hale loft shivering because of the cold. It has been days since he’d got a good night’s sleep or a decent meal. He knocked on the door of the loft and waited for a few seconds. There was no answer. He sighed debating whether or not he should knock again or keep on trekking. Suddenly the light in the hallway flicked on and the door slid open. Y/N was stood in her pjs and robe as she looked at the broken boy before her. 

“Isaac? Honey, what’re you doing out here so early especially in the cold? Come in, come in sweetie.” She replied moving aside letting the boy in as she closed the door and locked it behind her. Isaac took a deep breath and let out a sign of relief as he felt the warmth surround him. 

“Honey, what happened? Where have you been?” Y/N asked him. She led him inside to the living room, put on the lamp, let him sit down as she covered his shoulders with the soft blanket seeing that he was shivering and sat next to him gently wrapping her arm around him and gently rubbing his forearm to help warm him up.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to have to talk to me. I can’t help you, if you don’t talk to me.” She told him making sure the blanket wrapped around him properly. Isaac sighed and rest his head against her shoulder. Y/N hadn’t had any affection from Isaac since Derek had turned him. He would find it uncomfortable, he had just about accepted the sweet pet names she called him but she could see there was something that was bothering him. 

When she’d asked Derek, he had admitted that Isaac had a troubled and traumatising past which caused him great sadness and anxiety. Derek had told her not to ask him since it could anger him and trigger his shift. Y/N saw how vulnerable Isaac was right now. She gently lifted her arm and wrapped his around him so he could rest his head comfortably against her chest. 

Y/N took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Derek told me that you had a troubled and traumatising past. Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?” Y/N began as she gently played with his golden curls seeing how the simple guesture relaxed him. 

“Talk to me, baby” She urged him softly. It wasn’t long when small sobs could be heard from her chest. She looked down at Isaac’s face and saw tears running down his cheek. 

“It’s m-my dad. H-he used to hit me. H-he’d hit me with his belt, three dishes at me and lock me in the f-f-freezer. It was cold and dark and i-i was so si scared!"  He choked out. 

"Oh baby.” She cooed as she went to wipe away his tears and pressed a soft loving kiss to his forehead. Her hearr broke seeing him like this. She wrapped an arm around him gently rubbing his back as she held him close with the other and rocked him. 

“i-i know the kanima killed him and I-I should be glad because of w-what he did but now I don’t have anyone. I’m-I’m all alone and my stupid nightmares they-they just won’t go away.” He sobbed harder. 

“Sssshhh, it’s all over now. I’ve got you.” She cooed.

“You’re not alone. I won’t let that happen. You’re going to stay here with me and I’m going to take care of you. You can have one of the spare rooms and this house will be your home, understand?” Y/N told him wiping away his tears as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Isaac looked up at her face to see if what she said  was genuine. 

“I’m so sorry that that happened to you but I can promise you that no one will ever hurt you away.” She reassured him. 

“Come with me, honey.” Y/N got up and held her hand out to Isaac. At first the young broken beta whined at his comfort being taken away but he soon came around and eventually took her hand as he followed her to her bedroom. 

“I know, sweetie but come with me.” She cooed helping Isaac up and turning off the lamp in the living room as she lead him upstairs to her bedroom. He walked in as Y/N shut the door behind him. Isaac stared awkwardly at the bed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.

“Isaac, come here honey.” She cooed softly. She instructed him to get into bed and make himself comfortable. Isaac kicked off his slightly tattered sneakers and climbed in breathing a sigh of relief. When Y/N saw that he was comfortable, she climbed beside him and took him into her arms as he rest his head against her chest. 

“Everything will ok, baby.” She reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead as she gently played with his golden curls to help him relax. It wasn’t long until soft snores could be heard. Y/N gently stroked Isaac’s cheek and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead and then settled down to sleep. 

~ a few hours later ~ 

Y/N woke up to Isaac tossing and turning in her arms. 

“Sssh sssh sssh it’s ok.” She whispered stroking his curls and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Nooo, please dad not the freezer!” Isaac began to grumble in his sleep thrashing his arms. 

“No, no no! Dad I’m sorry, please no!” Isaac continued to call out in his sleep.

“Isaac, Isaac wake up honey.” Y/N called to him slowly sitting up as she shook Isaac trying to wake him. Isaac’s screams began to get louder and louder. Sweat began to drip down his forehead as he continued to thrash under the covers. Y/N put on the lamp in the bedroom and rushed to Isaac’s side to wake him when she saw he was crying in his sleep. 

“Isaac. Isaac, wake up. It’s ok, you’re ok. Isaac wake up!” Y/N yelled shaking him awake. Isaac’s eyes flew open and he froze trying to take in his surroundings. 

“Hey hey, sssh it’s ok. You’re ok. It’s me, you’re safe with me.” She cooed taking his face into her hands and gently wiping away his tears. 

“You’re ok, you’re ok. I’m here, I’m right here honey.” Y/N cooed. Isaac looked up at her and threw himself into her arms holding onto her tight as he sobbed into her chest not wanting to let go. She laid in bed and held him in her arms as he cried. She pressed kisses to his forehead every so often to comfort him. 

“I-i can’t. I can’t do this.” Isaac sobbed. 

“Sssh, of course you can honey. You’re so much stronger than you think. You’re not alone. I’ll always be here with you ok? I’m not leaving you. You’re staying here with us.” She reassured him. 

“Wh-what about Derek?” Isaac asked. 

“Don’t worry about Derek, I’ll take care of everything. I’ll talk to the sheriff and tell him you’re staying with us.” Y/N told him wiping away his tears. She grabbed a tissue from thr box on the bedside table and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

“No one will hurt you ever again, I promise.” She reassured him pressing a kiss to his cheek. Isaac nodded at her words. 

“Try and go back to sleep, honey. You need it. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” She told him gently stroking his cheek. 

That night Y/N stayed awake watching over Isaac as he slept almost soundlessly in her arms holding on to her tight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 8am when Y/N awoke after realising she must have dozed off for a few hours. Isaac was cuddled into her resting in her arms. She smiled down at him and gently brushed his curls aside and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She laid in bed awake not wanting to disturb him. After his outburst earlier, she knew he needed all the rest he could get. 

An hour passed and she saw that Isaac's eyes flickered open as he cautiously looked around at his surroundings and up at Y/N and sighed a breath of relief when he remembered where he was.   
"Good morning, baby. How're you feeling?" Y/N asked him leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head.   
"Ok." Isaac simply replied snuggling into her.   
"Just ok, baby?" Y/N asked him gently stroking his curls.   
"It would've been better without the nightmares." Isaac replied quietly.   
"I know honey but they'll go away soon. Once you start to heal in your mind and heart. Things will get better for you. In the mean time, you have me. Always ok?" Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his cheek as Isaac nodded against her.   
"Why don't we get up and grab some breakfast? I don't know about you but I'm starving." She told him.   
"Me too." Isaac replied and so did his stomach.   
"What do you want to eat, baby? Pancakes, waffles, toast?" Y/N asked listing suggestions.   
"I'm feeling extra hungry this morning so I think we should have an extra big breakfast." She told him with a smile. Y/N pressed a kiss to Isaac's forehead and left him to stay in bed for a few more minutes as she got up  to relieve herself, wash her face, brush her teeth. She then changed into her black skinny jeans and oversized purple jumper, put her hair up into a bun and put on some powder, did her eyeliner and added some lip gloss to complete her casual look before she headed downstairs to make a start on breakfast. She began cutting up a selection of fruit placing it on a platter, put toast in the toaster, fried eggs and turkey bacon, warmed up some baked beans in the microwave  and then mixed up waffle batter waiting for the machine to heat up before she made a small batch. She set cups on the table and headed to the cupboard to take out various jams and spreads for Isaac.   
"Morning." Isaac smiled at her as he walked into the kitchen as his stomach rumbled with hunger at the sweet smells.  
"Hey kiddo, just in time because breakfast is ready." She smiled at him urging him to sit down. She placed a small plate of the fruit in front of him and poured him a cup of orange juice as she went to the stove and plated up the eggs and turkey bacon and added two slices of toast and baked beans on the side. She turned around to see the Isaac had eaten all of his fruit and gulped down his juice.   
"I know you're hungry, baby but slowly ok? It's not going anywhere and there's more, just ask." She told him placing the hot plate in front of him and ruffling his hair as she watched him tuck him. When she saw that he was almost done, she plated up a small freshly baked Waffle and placed it infront of him urging him to help himself to whatever toppings he liked. Isaac settled on nutella with strawberries.  
"Thank you for breakfast." Isaac smiled at her as he helped clear the dishes from the table.   
"You're always welcome, honey. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied.   
"So what's happening today?" Isaac asked her out of curiosity.   
"Well I'm going to prep lunch and then I need to call Sheriff Stilinski ans tell him about our arrangement and hopefully once over spoken to Derek we can make this official ok?" She told him.   
"You really want me here?" Isaac asked still slightly unsure.   
"Oh honey, of course I do. I love you." She reassured him pressing a kiss to his forehead and took him into her arms. 

The door to the loft swung open and Derek walked in back from his trip.  
"Hey baby." He smiled seeing his mate.   
"Hey, I'm so glad you're baxk safely." She smiled walking over to him and pressing a loving kiss to his lips.   
"Isaac, what're you doing here?" Derek asked the young pup.   
"We have alot to discuss, babe." Y/N told him. 

For the next hour, Y/N told Derek everything that Isaac had told her and explained what happened to his dad during the kanima attack.   
"He came to me last night, in the dark and cold at like 2am, Der." Y/N told him.   
"Besides he's your responsibility. I for one am not going to turn the poor thing away. He needs me. He needs us Der." Y/N told him.   
"Alright, he can stay." Derek told her putting his hands up defeated.  
"Good because I would've said the same thing anyway if you had disagreed." She told him as she walked away into the kitchen.   
"Hey!" Derek yelled back in offense ans shook his head.   
"So kid, Y/N tells me you're still having nightmares." Derek asked Isaac who looked down but nodded.   
"Come sit, pup." Derek called softly patting the seat next to him.   
"It'll be ok. Don't worry besides we're going to channel all of your anger and anxiety into your shift. You'll be great." Derek told him patting his shoulder.   
"I don't know how to control it." Isaac told him.   
"You will, kid. I promise. I'll teach you." Derek offerer him.   
"And I'll be right beside you." Y/N added as she walked in carrying a mug of coffee and handed it to Derek.   
"I'm just going to call Sheriff Stilinski and him know what's happening with your living arrangement. You don't have to be scared anymore honey." Y/N cooed pressing a kiss to Isaac's forehead.   
"Sheriff, good morning." Y/N answered down the phone as soon s he picked up.  
"Morning Y/N, what can I do for you today?" He asked her.  
"I need to speak to you about Isaac. His temporary living arrangement is here at the Hale loft but I want to file for an adoption to make it permanent." She told him.   
"That's great, congratulations. I'll need you and Derek so I'll tell you what. Give me a couple of hours and I'll be down at your place and I can get everything I need." Sheriff told her.  
"That'd be great. Thank you, Sheriff. See you soon." Y/N smiled and ended the call.   
"Wait, an adoption?" Derek questioned raising his eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to respond.   
"Surprise?" Y/N replied.  
"Babe, are you sure? You want to adopt Isaac?" Derek asked.  
"Of course I do. Besides nothing would change. It'd just make it more permanent for him, he'll officially be able to stay with us. He's only 16, Der. He needs us. You should have seen him when he came to me last night. It broke my heart seeing so scared and vulnerable." Y/N explained to him.  
"You really think this is the right thing to do, don't you?" Derek asked with a sigh as he thought about it for a moment.   
"I do. He needs us." Y/N told. Derek looked into her piercing Y/E/C eyes and could see she meant well and knew in her heart it was the right thing to do.   
"Ok." Derek simply responded.


End file.
